


First Time

by SilverRayan



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRayan/pseuds/SilverRayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trifle not with mechs whose best friends are Special Ops agents. It never ends well. MiragexHound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of notes on the story before we begin. First, there is an OC, but he's mainly there because I didn't want to villianize one of the actual characters. He is there to further the plot and nothing more. Second, I realize the Towers were likely not in Tyger Pax. Cookies to those he figure out why this is relevant. However that is where they are in this story. Third, Hound's design is much smaller and sleeker than in the cartoon. This is because he had a different altmode.

"You can come out now, Mirage." The noblemech, though he did not react on the outside, was startled. He knew how good of a tracker his friend was, but very few mechs could determine he was there when he did not want them to. Nevertheless, his friend had asked him to come out and so he would. He shut of his electro distributor and stepped out from behind the large purple crystal he had used to conceal himself. He moved silently towards the distraught mech and took a sea. He made no move to speak, knowing that if Hound wanted to talk he would do so when he was ready. The silence stretched between them, providing a measure of comfort to both.

"Have…have you ever been so sure that you made the right choice, only to have it blow up in your face?" Mirage, not one to talk about himself, and especially not his screw ups, almost retorted that no, he never had. But that was a lie and Mirage never lied to Hound. Besides, he could tell that this was a very serious question. He had the horrid feeling that answering wrong could break his friend. So instead he took a moment before he replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Once I snuck out of the Towers with a group of friends and headed to the red light district. My creator had forbidden me from leaving the Towers as I was young and did not understand much outside their walls. I thought he was simply trying to control my life and disregarded him. We ended up in some sleazy club where I ingested drugged energon. I was accosted by a large black mech when I stumbled outside, purging my tanks. I likely would have ended up dead in a gutter somewhere if a passing dockworker hadn't stumbled across us and freed me from the brute's grasp. I had been so sure I knew what was best for me and nearly paid for it with my life." Hound looked horrified. He threw his arms around Mirage, startling the other mech. The noble wasn't used to being hugged, and it took a moment before he returned it, resting his arms on his friend's shoulders.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Mirage."

"It was a life lesson and I like to think I learned something from it."

"I hope I can learn from this." Mirage wasn't sure whether or not Hound had meant to say that out loud or not.

"Learn from what?" He kept his voice gentle, making it clear that Hound didn't have to answer him if he didn't want to. The tracker stayed quiet for so long Mirage thought he wasn't going to.

"I broke up with Mudslinger. I thought he was The One, ya know? I was going to give myself to him. Thank Primus I didn't." Mirage, who had been in love with his best friend since they met, was torn between elation that the couple had split and fury that Mudslinger had put that despondent look on Hound's face.

"What did he do?" He fought hard to keep the animosity out of his voice. Hound didn't need that right now.

"You were right about him Raj. I- I overheard him talking to Steelwrench. He was just hanging around until I let him 'face me. He's actually with Steelwrench. They're playing this game where they're comparing lovers." Hound broke down, burying his face in his friend's neck, sobbing. Shivers racked his frame as Mirage gently rocked them both, doing his best to sooth the sparkbroken mech. Hound eventually cried himself into recharge.

Mirage sat there for hours holding his friend. The evening rotation faded into the night cycle and the pale moons rose. He thought back on the events that had led him here. He had seen Hound leave Headquarters with the falsest smile on his face. Concerned, Mirage had gone invisible and followed at a distance. Hound had led them to Iacon's Crystal Gardens, which was Mirage's favorite spot to visit when he needed time away. The crystals reminded him of the Towers before they fell. They held the same sparkling beauty that his home in Tyger Pax had had. It was relaxing to simply sit, but he knew that they needed to return to headquarters. Hound had the morning shift, and should recharge in a proper berth. He tightened his grip on the limp form in his arms, preparing to lift him, but paused. The moon's light caught Hound's slack features, highlighting his beauty. Hound was a boxy mech, but his frame was so small the additional curves served to enhance his beauty rather than detract. They gave him a streamlined form as opposed to the bulk that most mechs of a similar model had. His sleek frame in conjunction with his angelic face, heart shaped lips and sparkling optics made Hound one of the most gorgeous mechs Mirage had ever seen.

Shaking himself from his reverie Mirage stood, securing his friend in his arms. He carried him though Iacon's empty streets back to headquarters, taking care to use the back entrance in order to avoid the mechs who were awake and on duty. He headed to his own quarters, not wanting to leave Hound alone in the state that he was in. His roommate, Smokescreen, was spending the night at his lover's quarters, so Hound could have his empty berth.

Once they had arrived the noble quickly entered his pass code and slipped into his room. He gently set his precious burden down on the berth before filching one of his cooling blankets and wrapping securely around the slumbering mech. After making sure the tracker was as comfortable as possible he dimmed the lights and crawled into his own berth. Sweeping his gaze around the room he made sure everything was secure for the night before allowing his systems to power down. He was recharging in moments.

\----------

Sometime late in the night cycle Hound awoke. At first he panicked. As disorientated as he was he did not recognize the room. In fact, he couldn't even remember how he had gotten to…wherever he was. What he could remember was falling asleep in Mirage's arms with the incredible feeling that he was safe surrounding him. Energon rushed to his cheek plates, rapidly heating them. Had he really cried his optics out to his best friend like that? How embarrassing. But…Mirage hadn't laughed at him. He hadn't said "I told you so," though it was totally within his rights. The noble had never liked Mudslinger and had warned him repeatedly that something wasn't right with the mech. He said the frontliner would only hurt him in the end. But he had been smitten with the charming mech and had fallen for him hard. Primus, he had been such a fool. He waited for the rush of pain that usually accompanied these thoughts. It came, but strangely it was less intense than before. The pain was being replaced by the comfort of Mirage.

He had determined he was in the Towers mech's quarters by this point. He recognized the barren room – neither Mirage nor Smokescreen were big on keepsakes – and he could hear is friend's systems cycling lightly, breaking up the monotony of the night. He was oddly touched that Mirage had brought him here instead of just dropping him off with his roommate. Smiling slightly, he powered down his optics and attempted to go back into recharge. He couldn't. Tossing and turning, he tried to figure out why. Normally he could go to sleep anytime, anywhere. Now though it was impossible. Frustrated, hound gave up, simply trying to get some form of rest. Relaxing slowly, he let the sounds of Mirage's systems wash over him, further allowing him to relax and let go of tension he didn't know he had. He lay there for a long moment hovering on the verge of recharge, but it still wasn't enough. Oh. So that was why he couldn't recharge. He was missing the security and comfort of Mirage's arms.

Slowly he untangled himself from the blanket and crawled out of the berth. He made his way over to Mirage, pausing as he reached the other's berth. The noblemech looked so peaceful and far younger than his years in recharge. Hound knew that his friend had just gotten off of a triple shift and then spent Primus knows how long comforting him. He couldn't bring himself to wake his friend when he so obviously needed to recharge. Besides, even if he did, what would he say? That he needed him to sleep? Pathetic. No, he would just have to deal with a sleepless night. It wasn't that big of a deal. He turned to go back to his own berth, but found his arm immobilized.

Mirage had been awake since the tracker had approached. He had been recharging lightly, but kept up the façade as he waited to see how his friend would react. He had subtly watch Hound agonize over waking him, and when he turned away Mirage lashed out, catching his arm and pulling him down to the berth. Hound's indecision was cute, but they both needed to recharge. Surprised, Hound let himself be pulled down to the berth and curled into Mirage's chassis. He relaxed when it became clear that his friend had no intention of letting him go and snuggled further into him. Within moments bother were deep in recharge.

\----------

The second time Hound woke it was to the sound of his internal alarm reminding him that he had a duty shift in three breems. Groaning, and very reluctant to leave the warmth of Mirage's berth, he sat up and tried to extract himself from the limbs that were keeping him pinned. Mirage, instead of letting go, tightened his grip. Giving up, Hound allowed himself to fall back to the berth and indulge himself for a little while longer. Last night had been one of the best recharges he had ever had. He felt much lighter too, and knew exactly what he was going to say if he saw his cheating ex. He needed to thank Mirage before he left, and he had to soon, so he turned to he had to wake him.

Mirage, although not a heavy sleeper, did not like to wake up when he didn't have to. Seeing as it was his day off, he most certainly didn't have to wake at this ungodly hour. But something was insisting he get up, so he turned on his optics and tried to clear his processor.

Hound had seen his friend online dozens of times. He had always been impressed by the spy's ability to come awake alert at a moment's notice. So this slow, dazed wake up was both surprising and absolutely adorable. It took a few moments for haze of recharge to leave the spy, but when it did he smiled.

"Good Morning Hound." The green tracker smiled back.

"Mornin' Raj."

"Are you feeling better?" The concern in Mirage's voice was tangible. Hound's smile got wider.

"Yeah, I am actually. Thanks for staying with me last night. I really needed it. I dunno what I would have done without you. Besides, that was the best recharge I've had in ages."

"You're very welcome Hound. I too find myself to be far more rested than I thought I would. You know my door is always open should you have need, or simply want company."

"Yeah, I do. I appreciate it too. Anyway I have a shift I need to be getting to, so I better go." Mirage got off the berth, arching his back and stretching out the kinks as he stood. Hound's optics hungrily traced the lean lines of the spy's form before he caught himself and turned away, embarrassed.

"Alright. I'll see you after your shift. Have a good day, Hound." As Hound left Mirage's room he realized how very domestic the scene that had just played out had been. He found he didn't mind that at all.

\----------

Mudslinger was annoyed. He had gone to Hound's room only to find that his toy hadn't returned. The tracker was really beginning to irritate him. Sure, the mech was very good looking, but he was shy and reserved. He blocked him every time he made a move, leaving the warrior hot and horny. It had been amusing at first, but now he just wanted to frag that cute little aft and be done with mech. The little tease would undoubtedly be a good frag, but he was sure he could find mechs who would be just as good, and much more willing. But Steelwrench would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't get Hound. Pit, every other mech he had played this game with had put out long before now. Hearing approaching footsteps, Mudslinger automatically checked to see who was coming. Well, speak of the devil.

"Hey there dollface." He put on his most charming smile. To his surprise, Hound barely glanced at him.

"Hi." Even his greeting was curt.

"Wow. What's got your wires in a twist, doll?" Great. They were so much harder to get in the mood when they were pissy. Hound rounded on him, optics crackling.

"Do not call me doll, or dollface or any other pathetic nickname. We are through. You want to get some so badly then go frag Steelwrench. I'm. Not. Interested."

"Hey now," Mudslinger snagged the tracker's wrist pulling him closer, "There's no need to get ugly."

"Let me go. Now."

"I don't think so doll. Not until you tell me why you're breaking up with me. And what the Pit does Steelwrench have to do with anything?" Fury crackled in those deep blue optics.

"I'm surprised your lover lets you play around the way you do. But let's get one thing straight. I am nobody's whore. You want to frag someone? Find some other bot because I am through with you. Now, I'm going to be late for my shift so let me go." Hound pulled away from the frontliner and stormed down the hall. Mudslinger recovered enough from his shock to shout,

"This isn't over Hound. Nobody dumps me!" Hound ignored him.

\----------

Joors later Mudslinger was still fuming. How dare he? Sure, he thought Hound was boring, but he had never thought that the mech would go so far as to dump him.

"This isn't over Hound! I'll get you back and then put you in my place!" Saying the words out loud made him feel as though he wouldn't fail. It was making a promise to himself.

"No, you won't." Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. From the shadows a white and blue mech emerged. The shadows only highlighted his exotic features, giving him the appearance of a demonic angel. It was the Towers mech, Hound's best friend Raj something or other. The one who was always giving him evil looks like he knew the game that Mudslinger was playing. Oh frag.

"Oh? And why not, pretty bot?" He sneered. Damned if he was going to let some stuck up Towers brat intimidate him.

"Because, Mirage said silkily, gliding towards the larger mech, "I took the liberty of investigating your background. I have to admit, you were very clever in getting Steelwrench to doctor your reports. After all, its Intel's job to run the checks is it not? Makes it easy for your lover to keep the…less reputable parts of your past hidden. And even if someone did stumble across the truth he would be able to explain it away. After all these," he pulled a stack of datapads from subspace, "are embarrassing but not bad. Unfortunately for you," Mirage's smile was vicious, "I am very good at making things look very, very bad. What shall we start with? Oh, how about your job as a stripper. You went by the stage name Nympho, did you not? Which, I believe means one who is addicted to sex. That certainly fits with this little game you're playing. How would your comrades look at you if that little tidbit got out?

"This one's interesting," the noble said, drawing another pad from the stack, "this report is actually a copy of the restraining order that Chandelier filed against you. There's a note here that says it was proven in court that she lied about the abuse, but Red Alert doesn't take too kindly to even rumors that a mech is capable of such. And if he got a hold of this in conjunction with the video capture he has of you grabbing Hound earlier today…well, I don't think it would end too well for you.

"How would you explain these pictures of you at a Decepticon rally? You can't claim to be a spy, because they clearly predate the time of the Autobots. Command obviously knows about these, and if you had any real affiliation there would be no chance that you'd still be here. But how many of your friends will see it that way?"

Mudslinger watched in horror as all of his darkest secrets were revealed.

"Th-that's illegal, what you've done. Those are private records."

"Perhaps. Special Ops agents are allowed to investigate those who behave suspiciously. Your behavior towards Hound and the ones before him is certainly closer to that of a Decepticon than an Autobot." This was true, but they both knew the real reason Mirage was doing this. "Besides, even if you tell someone who will believe you? These," he waved the datapads around, "are very incriminating. Besides, you would have to prove it was me."

"Red Alert's cameras are watching? 'Slinger's voice was taking on a hysterical tone.

"Yes, and we are just out of hearing range and only in the peripheral view of the camera. We simply appear to be talking."

"What do you want from me?" Mudslinger whispered. He knew the game was over and that he had lost.

"Stay away from Hound. If he wished to speak with you he will seek you out. If I find that you have approached him, called him, threatened him or spoken to him in any manner, and believe me I will find out, these records will find their way into the hands of every mech and femme on this base. Are we clear?" The warrior nodded. "Good."

As Mirage walked away Mudslinger, always one to have the last word, gathered enough courage to shout,

"Why do you even care? He's just a hot piece of aft who's good for only one thing."

"Wrong, you sludge for processors. He is the most amazing mech in the universe and I love him. I realize this is a concept you likely will never understand, Nympho. Try not to hurt yourself trying to figure it out."

\----------

Hound waited until he could no longer hear the pede steps of either mech before shutting off his holojector. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but when he had seen his ex-chosen approaching his only thought had been to avoid the mech. He couldn't leave the corridor without being seen, so he had used his projections to blend into the wall and hoped the cheater didn't get close enough to feel him there. Mirage's appearance had startled him. On one hand Hound was very grateful that his friend had risked so much to protect him. He knew Mudslinger would stay as far away from him as possible with Mirage's threats hanging over his head. On the other, he was very concern because Mirage had taken risks for him. Hound had worked a short stint in Ops himself and knew how much trouble Mirage could get in, no matter what he had said to Mudslinger. The real shock, however, came at the end, when Mirage had unashamedly declared that he loved him. Mirage…loved him? But…why? Better question: did he love Mirage? The morning cycle had shown him that he was not as over the mech as he had thought. He could very easily get used to waking up in Mirage's arms, taking their morning rations together as they get ready for the day. But then again, those feelings hadn't resurfaced until Mirage had tracked him down in the gardens. What if he was simply on the rebound, clinging to the first kindness a bot had shown to him after his ordeal? If he decided to pursue a relationship with Mirage would these feelings fade? He would end up using his dearest friend and hurt him the same way that he had been hurt. He couldn't do that. He also couldn't get rid of the little voice in the back of his processor telling him to take the chance. He was so confused. Did he or did he not love his friend? He had to figure it out, both for his sake and Mirage's.

He wandered the halls of the base, avoiding approaching mechs as best he could. He needed to be alone to sort out his thoughts right now.

He needed to be alone to sort out his thoughts right now. His thoughts ran in confusing circles, one half of his mind trying to prove he loved Mirage, the other coming up with reasons why he might just be on the rebound. So lost was he that he didn't hear the pedesteps approaching him from behind.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Whipping around, Hound came face to face with Jazz. His wanderings had led him to Command Row, the corridor where every commander had an office. He had just passed the Head of Special Ops' and Jazz had apparently noticed his internal dilemma. Not surprising. Jazz noticed everything, he just didn't always let on.

"I'm just confused about something, that's all."

"Want to talk about it?" Hound didn't, not really, but he wasn't making any progress on his own. As the unofficial morale officer Jazz was good at this sort of thing and would never breathe a word of it to anyone. Hound found himself nodding and being escorted back to the office before he realized what was going on.

Jazz moved behind his desk and waited for Hound t o take a seat. The tracking specialist did so, trying to gather his thoughts. Jazz waited patiently. Finally, he began.

"I recently went through a bad break up. Well, yesterday, I should say. Anyway, I caught him cheating on me and felt, well broken, I guess. But a friend of mine found me pitying myself and basically stayed with me the whole night. I feel much better now. The problem is I used to really really like him, but I thought I had gotten over that. Now though these feelings have come back and I don't know if it's because he was there for me and I'm on the rebound or if it's because I love him. I know he loves me (I heard him say it to another mech) and I could really hurt him if it turns out that I don't love him. I don't want to lose him over something like that."

"Let me ask you something Hound. If…this mech went on a mission tomorrow and was killed how would you feel? Would you be able to mourn him and move on, or would it feel as though a piece of you had died as well?" Hound felt his spark go cold at the mention of Mirage's hypothetical death. He tried to think about the question logically, to examine his feelings, but the simple truth was that he couldn't imagine life without Mirage. Never getting to see the special little smile again, or find the spy curled up somewhere warm with a datapad and energon cube… never getting to simply sit in comfortable silence or play games with him again. Hound knew his answer then and there. He wouldn't be able to mourn his friend and move on. There would always be a piece of his spark that was dead. Hound buried his face in his hands.

"How could I have missed it?" Straightening he looked at Jazz, and thanked him for his time, before standing and marching to the door. Just as he was about to exit his superior called,

"Good luck! And say hi to Mirage for me!" The mech was omnipresent. He had to be.

\----------

Mirage looked up as the door chime rang. Slowly he got up from his berth, setting his novels aside, and made his way over to the door. Hound stood there, looking unusually nervous. Concern rushed though him. Stepping aside he asked,

"Hound? Are you ok?" Hound nodded, grabbing Mirage's wrist and dragging him over to the berth. He pushed on the taller mech gently, until Mirage clued in and sat down.

"Is Smokescreen around?" Mirage was surprised by the question.

"No, he's at Tracks' quarters."

"Good. I have something I need to say and I don't want to be interrupted." Mirage waited patiently for Hound to continue, but it seemed the tracker had lost his nerve. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. The words wouldn't come. Frustrated, he changed tactics, lunging at Mirage and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Mirage gasped, melting into the kiss. He had wanted this for so long. When Hound tentatively asked for entrance, he parted his lips, sucking gently on the invading glossa. Hound shifted slightly, straddling Mirage and wrapping his arms around him. The movement brought Mirage back to reality. He jerked out of the kiss, pressing his hands flat against hound's chassis.

"Stop. We – we can't do this. You're upset and hurt, and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not. I was upset about him, but I'm not anymore. He wasn't right for me. You are. You're not taking advantage Mirage. I love you." The world shifted suddenly and he found himself pinned to the berth with Mirage looming over him.

"Don't joke about something like that Hound." There was a raw note of pain in his elegant voice. Hound did his best to soothe it.

"I'm not. I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out." Mirage let his head drop, resting his forehead against Hound's.

"Hound, I don't think I could handle it if it isn't real. Please, please tell me now if it's not."

"Mirage, I really do love you. I wasted so much time it because I couldn't see that the mech I wanted most of all was beside me the whole time." He couldn't say more Mirage's lips were thrust firmly against his own. He met the other glossa with his own, reveling in the feeling of his lover pressed against him.

Mirage pushed past Hound's lips, tasting the inside of his lover's mouth. Hound was delicious and he wanted more. Over and over, he withdrew only to delve back into that warm, sweet cavern, meeting Hound's glossa with his own. He coaxed the tracker into his own mouth, inviting him to explore and play. Hound did so with glee. Mirage moaned as that devious little appendage brushed against his teeth and denta, reveling in the feeling of finally being allowed to have what he wanted.

It was all Hound could do to wrap his arms around his lover and hang on as the bigger mech ravished him. He tried to give as good as he got, but it was so hard to think with the wonderful sensations racing though him. He moaned as Mirage pulled away, nibbling on his lip as he did so, but gasped when that clever mouth moved to suckled on the main energon line in his neck. He tilted his head to allow better access, loving the way Mirage would bite him and soothe the little marks with licks.

"We should sl-slow down." Mirage really didn't want to be the voice of reason, but he also didn't want to lose Hound by pushing too far too fast. In response Hound wrapped his legs around his waist.

"O-only of you want to. But I don't want to wait." Mirage smiled against Hound's throat.

"Me either." He renewed his attack on the green mech's neck, suckling and biting and licking until the tracker was incoherent, wordless pleas escaping his vocalizer. Hound was grinding up against him, causing delicious friction where their bodies touched. Mirage pulled back slightly, trying to cool his racing systems. If they didn't calm down this would be over before it ended. He returned to Hound's mouth, kissing him chastely while they both cycled air.

"Ha-have you ever done this before?" Hound peppered little kisses all over his noble's face, but avoiding the one place Mirage wanted his lips.

"No. You're my first." Hound's spark fluttered at that. They would be each other's firsts. He continued his kisses, and continued avoiding Raj's lips.

"Get back here you little tease." Hound laughed. Mirage took advantage to kiss him again while his hands began to move across the green chassis below him, seeking out hot spots. His fingers danced against Hound's headlights, drawing a moan from the prone mech. Mirage smirked and concentrated his assault on the delicate structures, loving the way it made his lover arch beneath him.

Hound couldn't think as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted him. He grasped for something, anything to anchor him. He didn't want to overload yet. Unwittingly his hand brushed against Mirage's electro-distributor, drawing the most gorgeous sound hound had ever heard from the noble. Wanting to hear it again he slipped nimble fingers in between the seams that connected the device to Mirage's shoulder. Mirage retaliated by slipping a hand down over Hound's abdomen, digits dipping into the gaps in the armor. Hound trembled in his grasp, filling Raj with a sense of pride. As Hound renewed his touches, Mirage lost coherent thought in favor of getting lost in his lover.

Paint flaked off and ground into the metal of their partners, marking both mechs with the other's colors. Soon both were a mess of green, white and blue, but neither gave a thought to their ruined paintjobs. All that mattered was the wonderful heat and touches and passion between them. Mirage's hand dropped lower, tracing the panel that concealed Hound's valve and spike.

"Open up for me Hound. I want to see you." The panel clicked aside. Mirage stared in surprise. Hound still had both his spike chamber and valve sealed shut.

"You've never touched yourself?" Most mechs would break their own seals when the desire to self serve hit. Hound had never done so. Mirage felt his lust ratchet up even higher. Hound didn't answer, embarrassed. Instead he looked away.

"No, Hound. Don't look away from me." Reluctantly, he turned his head back to face Mirage. The spy had slid down so that he was in between the tracker's spread thighs. Making sure to keep optic contact Mirage lowered his head, delicate silver glossa poking out from between his sensual lips as he licked at Hound's covered valve. Hound shrieked, arching his hips up, trying to feel more of that teasing glossa. Mirage pulled away, waiting until hound had settled before licking him again. Hound restrained himself, but it was so hard. He knew if he arched up the spy would pull away. But it felt so good. Like nothing he had ever experienced before. And when Mirage took the seal into his mouth and sucked it him over the edge. Overload tore through him, and he collapsed back to the berth, sated. Mirage smiled. Hound had no idea how gorgeous he looked. With Mirage's paint covering him, and the look of one who had just been thoroughly ravished, made Mirage want to skip the rest of the foreplay and just take his lover. Reining in his raging hormones, mirage calmed himself. He couldn't do that. Not yet. There was another reason Mirage had made sure Hound overloaded, besides the joy of being able to set his lover off. If Hound didn't tense when his seal was broken it would hurt him a lot less. Mirage immediately set about using this lack of tension to his advantage, tracing gentle circles over the valve before firmly pressing down.

Hound was so relaxed that he barely felt it as a slim finger breached his seal. There was a momentary flash of pain, but the shocks of pleasure still running through him almost completely erased it. On finger became two, and then three as Mirage prepared him for what was to come. he was surprised to find that the penetration actually felt better than what Mirage had been doing before. Those digits, buried so deep inside him, were touching sensors that he hadn't known existed.

Primus, Hound was so tight and wet. Lubricant spilled from the now open valve and dripped down pale green thighs. He eyed it hungrily. His other hand came up to play with the still sealed spike. Mirage could feel the tension behind it. It wouldn't be long now until Hound's spike extended, breaking the thin barrier. He continued to torment both valve and spike until Hound couldn't take it anymore. His last seal broke, extending into Mirage's hand.

"Raj...Raj please! Stop teasing!"

"What do you want Hound?" Mirage was nearing his breaking point, but he wanted to hear what Hound wanted.

"I want you! Please Mirage, I want your spike buried in me!"

"Who am I to deny such a pretty plea?" Mirage sounded demure, but he was nearly shaking in anticipation. He finally allowed his plating to retract and free his spike. His own valve was dripping with arousal.

Hound moaned, watching as Mirage removed his plating. His spike was so thick and beautiful. It was white with blue stripes and a large, ridged head. He wanted it so bad. He spread his legs enticingly, begging wordlessly for Mirage to just take him. Mirage did not disappoint. He lined his spike up with Hound's valve, teasing them both by denying what they both wanted. It didn't last. The teasing wetness against the tip of his spike was too much and Mirage thrust home. Hound fit perfectly around his spike, as though his body had been made for him. This was a million times better than taking care of things himself. Withdrawing slightly, he pushed back in, beginning an even pace.

Hound gasped, arching up into each thrust. Mirage felt so perfect. He had never known that he could feel like this. He felt so full and stretched, but Mirage had been so careful with him. There was no pain, only the bliss of being so intimately connected to his lover. Wanting to cause Mirage as much pleasure as he was him, he clenched his valve around that deep seated spike.

"Oh Raj, you feel so good inside me."

"H-Hound, oh Hound!"

"Give me more! I want to feel you as deep as possible Mira!" Mirage's control snapped. He reared back and thrust in hard, setting a punishing pace. Hound met every thrust. Mirage gripped his lover's hips, pulling him into his body and changing the angle of his thrusts. The new angle allowed for deeper penetration and Mirage's spike was just able to brush against a tiny cluster of nerves in the back of Hound's valve. The tracker saw stars. He threw his head back, baring that tempting throat, as Mirage hit that magical little spot inside him over and over. Hound cried out, no longer aware of anything other but that thick, lovely spike causing him so much pleasure. His hand tightened around Mirage's shoulder, fingers still buried in the seams. Mirage gasped, and thrust harder into Hound's willing body. It couldn't last; the y could both feel the end coming. Mirage thrust a few more times before Hound's valve clamped down hard as climax took him. Mirage fell into overload barely a moment later. Ecstasy rushed through them, lighting every nerve in their bodies. Their sparks flared in unison, seeking the other, causing a feedback of energy to cycle through their bodies continuously. Finally the overloads tapered away. The sound of popping paint and metal filled the room, but neither occupant was awake to hear it.

\----------

Mirage was slow to come online, surrounded by warmth, sore and sated. He really, really didn't want to move. Eventually though, he turned on his optics and was greeted with the sight of Hound still curled into his side. Traces of their love making were still visible on his lover; he was covered in Mirage's own paint, his panel was still off, and lubricant stained his thighs. Mirage knew that if he were to look at himself he would see the same thing. The normally pristine mech couldn't bring himself to care. He would wear these marks proudly, as they were a sign of their love. A nagging little voice in the back of his processor said that things had gone too fast, but frag it all, Mirage had waited for decavorns for Hound to figure it out. Besides, Hound had said he loved him and Hound didn't lie.

Hound came online to find Mirage watching him with that little smile only he ever got to see. Smiling back, he greeted his lover, pulling him down into a chaste kiss.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself." The room was quiet before Mirage asked, "So where do we go from here?" Hound thought about that.

"I want this to work Raj. I want to wake up to you next to me every day for as long as you'll have me. I want to be able to look at you and know that you know I love you. I want to love you, Mirage." The smile the noble shot at him was radiant.

"Good. That's exactly what I want." They kissed softly for a while, sometimes talking through kisses, sometimes not. It took a few cycles for either mech to notice something was out of place.

"Mirage, what's that?" Hound was pointing to a large basket sitting on the noble's desk. It hadn't been there earlier.

"I don't know." Frowning, Mirage got off the berth and collected the basket. He brought it back to Hound, and they looked through it together. It was an assortment of energon goodies and high grade, with a note saying that they both had been given the next three orns off to recover and continue to get to spend time with each other away from base duties. Both immediately realized the gift was from Jazz.

"What does he mean "recover"? How would he know?" Maybe he really was omnipresent. Mirage smirked.

"Darling, Jazz's room is right next to mine. He moved in yesterday."


End file.
